Literatura de Porcelana
by M. Hufflepuff
Summary: "Tudo isso acontece porque amo e penso em você'.


_"Amor quando é amor não definha__  
__E até o final das eras há de aumentar.__  
__Mas se o que eu digo for erro__  
__E o meu engano for provado__  
__Então eu nunca terei escrito__  
__Ou nunca ninguém terá amado."_

* * *

"_É medonho"._

Foi o que pensou Neji assim que entrou pelos portões do Palacete do Rei. Nunca havia visto jardins tão verdes, rosas tão vermelhas, e estatuas tão amedrontadoras. Já fazia alguns minutos que a carruagem de cavalos brancos do palácio o viera buscar em seu mísero apartamentinho na rua Fleet. Um pouco apertado demais, um pouco bagunçado demais para um inglês, mas era assim que Neji vivia. Pilhas e pilhas de livros em todos os cantos, enormes louças de porcelanas, e coleções de chapéus e cuecas em cima da cama. Para um professor, Hyuuga era desajeitado e silencioso ao demais. Não fazia o tipo cara simpático, mas nenhum inglês faz.

Há pouco tempo em uma festa na casa de uma de suas alunas, um encarregado do Rei (diria Neji que ele é quase um "bobo" da corte) veio lhe falar que a princesa, a irmã do príncipe Kiba e segunda herdeira na sucessão do trono, tinham uma apreciável aptidão para palavras em versos. Tal maneira de falar deixou o professor Hyuuga um pouco irritadiço, pois poemas não são apenas palavras em versos.

Até esse singelo momento, Neji não havia percebido a malicia do assunto. Mas depois de ser convocado ao palácio para uma conversa com o Rei, teve de verificar seus antecedentes criminais e rever suas ações nos últimos 15 anos.

E ele foi um dos poucos convidados a adentrar no palácio do Rei da Inglaterra. Pela primeira vez viajou pelas cores prevalecidas por trás daqueles enormes muros cinza e guardas reais. Um jardim impetuoso, abundante e com centenas de roseiras. Estátuas com enorme quantia de detalhes, com afeições duras e rudes. Medonhas na visão de Neji, como já bem explicado nos parágrafos acima.

"_ , é um prazer tê-lo em meu recanto de estudos!". _O Rei lhe tratara com tais palavras assim que Neji lhe fez uma reverência exagerada, sinal de respeito na Inglaterra. _"Quero que dê aulas de literatura a minha filha, Sr. Hyuuga. Ela tem muitas ideias, e acredito que um homem com a sua boa índole seja de confiança para esse cargo de respeito.". _Talvez ser o professor de literatura da filha do homem de maior poder em toda a Grã-Bretanha fosse algo realmente luxuoso e que deixaria Neji ainda mais respeitável. Se não fosse pelo simples fato de que era a filha do Rei.

"_Muito bem, Majestade."_

Tudo estava saindo em seus conformes. Talvez Neji tivesse aceitado o "emprego" pela grande quantia de euros que ganharia para ensinar Shakespeare e Camões a uma jovem criança interessada em romances nacionais e estrangeiros. Pois bem, uma semana após acertadas suas contas com as finanças do Rei, Neji teve sua primeira aula com a jovem criança, Tenten.

Talvez colocar o "criança" na frente fizesse com que Neji ficasse menos nervoso com a presença da filha do Rei. Talvez ele fosse mal informado sobre a vida da realeza britânica, porque colocar "criança" depois do jovem era um pouco inapropriado para uma moça de 22 anos.

Adentrou no salão, exuberante. A elegância de uma rainha, dos pés a cabeça. A finura de um salto que jamais quebraria naqueles delicados pesinhos. O bege presente em suas vestes contrastava com a pele levemente corada da jovem, da mulher a sua frente. Longos cabelos, com gigantescos cachos nas pontas. Neji não sabia como, nem porque estava ali, mas não podia parar de olhá-la nem por um único minuto. Ninguém havia lhe avisado que a "criança" Tenten era tão maravilhosamente e perfeitamente linda.

Ela se sentou ao seu lado. Uma proximidade perigosa. Em uma sala bem iluminada com as grandes janelas abertas, dezenas de livros nas altas prateleiras de madeira. Um enorme mapa mundial no centro do cômodo dava um ar intelectual ao local. Havia um divâ ao canto, e algumas mesas redondas espalhadas por todos os lados.

Graças a Deus o inverno andava carinhoso com os ingleses neste ano, talvez fosse por isso que decote de Tenten fosse um pouco mais avantajado, ou talvez não fosse. Era perturbador ver aqueles lábios pintados de vermelho lhe abrirem um sorriso tão branco e delicado.

- Bom dia, professor Hyuuga! – Ela foi gentil, e estendeu a mão a Neji com uma suave clemência para que ele a apertasse. Que obviamente passou despercebida pelo maestro.

- Bom dia, majestade. – Simples e objetivo, era o que Neji deveria ser. Ele deveria apagar de sua mente que a princesa estava lhe fazendo subir pelas paredes. Fez sua curta reverência, sem tocar nos dedos da jovem, que pareceu muito desapontada.

- Por favor, sem sufixos. Apenas Tenten. – Ela lhe deu outro sorriso estonteante. Era como se atirasse uma bala de canhão em seu peito a cada vez que movia os lábios.

- Desculpe, mas não creio que seja certo tratar-lhe com tanta falta de respeito, alteza. – As sobrancelhas da jovem foram arqueadas, e seu sorriso virou uma indireta.

- Não há o que achar, professor, apenas a ensinar.

Foram algumas longas semanas assim. A cada dia ela aproximava mais sua cadeira da dele. Ela não mais o chamava de professor, tratava-o apenas pelo primeiro nome, como se fossem velhos amigos. Já mexia mais nos cabelos, já passava mais perfume que o necessário. Já se condenava apaixonada pelo colecionador de chapéus, cuecas e porcelanas.

E de repente, Neji encontrava-se entre a cruz a espada. A cada noite imaginava tocar o corpo daquela princesa, beijando e abusando de sua doce inocência intocável. Louco por senti-la, louco por possuí-la.

Em poucos dias haveria um feriado santo na cidade, o que cortaria a aula de Neji com a realeza. Tenten era uma excelente aluna, interessadíssima em aprender mais e mais sobre a literatura estrangeira, a todo tempo ela lhe perguntava de autores que até mesmo Neji havia de pesquisar em variadas bibliotecas. Além de linda, era inteligente. Era essa frase clichê que abatia o cérebro e o coração do jovem professor, recém apaixonado pela segunda na sucessão do trono britânico.

Neste dia, Neji recitou um curto e velho trecho de Camões para Tenten.

"_Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver,__  
__é ferida que dói, e não se sente;__  
__é um contentamento descontente,__  
__é dor que desatina sem doer.__É um não querer mais que bem querer;__  
__é um andar solitário entre a gente;__  
__é nunca contentar-se de contente;__  
__é um cuidar que ganha em se perder."_

Os grandes olhos castanhos de Tenten estavam vidrados nas palavras que Neji pronunciava. Era mágico para ela, anormal, lindo. E tudo se resumia a um único problema, o professor. A princesa não enxergava interesse nos professores de matemática ou de história. Apenas o de literatura. Apenas Neji.

- Vê Tenten? Isto é um soneto.

- Um lindo soneto.

Talvez ela estivesse pronta para abrir os lábios e dizer algo além de literatura, além das páginas secas dos livros velhos de Neji. Talvez ela quisesse ser sincera, mas com um supetão bem mal educado, o príncipe Kiba, irmão de Tenten, adentrou na sala de estudos e lançou um olhar rude a Tenten.

- Ainda continuas com estas aulas, Tenten? Chega de estudar! Precisamos resolver o feriado de amanhã com meu pai. – Arrogante, ele tomou da mesa os livros, e logo jogou de volta. Era rude e frouxo. Seu apelido no reino, para os bárbaros obviamente, era cãozinho castrado.

- Não quero ir. – Ela nem ao menos pousou seus olhos nele. E fez o coração de Neji saltar.

O ódio de Kiba podia ser exalado pela sala. Seus olhos se espremiam, e sem pensar que havia guardas a porta, e que talvez o professor fizesse alguma diferença na sala, tomou Tenten pelo braço com violência. Neji pode ver por trás dos óculos de leitura, que ele talvez não fosse o único naquela pequena biblioteca que desejava Tenten. Era repulsivo imaginar que Kiba a quisesse tocar, ou que já tivesse tocado.

Mas perante a reação de Tenten, Neji pode ver que ele jamais tenha feito tal nojeira. Ela rosnou de ódio, e sibilou palavras que o professor pode interpretar como francês, o que não espanta, pois havia muitos livros em francês naquela sala.

- O que disse sua vadia? – Kiba tinha olhos castanhos como os de Tenten, mas não exibiam a mesma aura, o mesmo brilho angelical.

- Basta, seu acéfalo imundo! Retire-se desta sala imediatamente! – Talvez Neji não fosse bom em insultar alguém, mas seu tamanho assustava a qualquer um que cogitava em fazer mal a ele. Neji era alto, não era musculoso, mas tinha um porte grande. Poderia derrubar Kiba com um simples soco, mas considerava que fazer isso frente a uma dama seria indelicado, e que talvez socar o futuro rei da Grã-Bretanha não lhe trouxesse boas novas.

- O que disse, plebeuzinho puto? – Kiba exprimia o braço de Tenten em suas mãos, enquanto ela nem ao menos lutava para soltar-se. Olhava encantada para Neji.

- Para traduzir para a sua falta de inteligência - Começou nobremente. – Se tocar mais um dedo na moça, irei pessoalmente conversar com o Rei, e tenho absoluta certeza que de minha lábia é muito boa, porque não há nada em que eu possa mentir, certo?

Os olhos de Tenten brilharam, e ela soltou um lindo sorriso. Deu um empurrão em um Kiba perturbado e soltou:

- Obrigado, professor, mas não preciso de ajuda para me defender desse idiota. – Levou a mão esquerda ao braço avermelhado; lançou um belo olhar mortífero a Kiba e sibilou. – Suma da minha frente, sua cadelinha, ou juro que conto ao papai que você me bateu!

Kiba saiu destrambelhado pela sala, lançou olhares maldosos aos guardas que ficavam a porta, rindo de suas ações estúpidas, e murmurou alguns palavrões enquanto seguia pelos corredores.

Neji pregou seus olhos em Tenten. Ela estava especialmente exuberante naquela manhã. Seus longos cabelos ondulados contrastavam com as flores de seu vestido, e sua pele sempre morena estava ainda mais brilhosa. Até que depois de alguns segundos, ele percebeu porque havia tantas noites que não dormia tão tranqüilo; tantas manhãs que não conseguia tirar o cheiro de Tenten de suas narinas. O porque de tantos dias que não pensava em outra mulher que não fosse a princesa, de tantos meses que não via olhos mais lindos que não seus enormes orbes de cor âmbar.

Estava apaixonado por sua aluna. Mais que isso, estava apaixonado pela princesa da Grã-Bretanha.

- O que houve professor? – Novamente as pérolas se encontraram com os âmbares. Talvez causasse até um choque em Neji aquela troca de olhares. Era a única carícia que ele fazia a ela.

- Acho que você deveria ir. – Escondeu suas dores mais uma vez. – Terminamos por hoje. Nos vemos na próxima semana, majestade. - E permaneceu guardando os livros e os cadernos dentro da maleta, enquanto Tenten o observava, obviamente frustrada por seu professor colocar a cartola e ir embora pelos longos corredores de seu palácio banhado a ouro.

Mais uma vez ele ia, e ela ficava ali, presa aos títulos de nobreza e os deveres de uma líder.

Mas o que ninguém via era que Tenten era um passarinho preso numa gaiola, louco para voar e explorar um mundo desconhecido. Sem títulos, sem nobreza, sem liderança. Apenas Tenten voando por novos lugares, novos mundos, e talvez um novo coração.

O feriado de Neji amanheceu aos gritos de alegrias das pessoas que acompanhavam a passagem do rei e seus filhos pelas ruas. Por mais que a Fleet estivesse mais que abandonada pela população, e fosse bem afastada do centro (ou da parte bonita de Londres), ainda podia se ouvir bem os gritos e louvores de um feriado católico. Não que Neji não fosse um homem religioso, apenas não concordava com o catolicismo. Gostava mais de crer em Deus e fazer suas orações.

Mesmo assim, não se atreveu a ver a passagem da realeza. Talvez porque quisesse se privar da tamanha beleza com que Tenten desfilaria pela gloriosa Londres. Ou talvez quisesse dar um jeito em seu minúsculo apartamento. Ele poderia tentar acreditar na segunda opção.

Preparou seu café no meio da pilha de louça, e pôs se a ler o jornal de ontem que falava unicamente e exclusivamente desta merda de feriado nacional. Havia uma foto de Tenten no desfile do ano passado, onde ela estava ainda mais bela.

Uma batida forte em sua porta o fez cambalear na cadeira. Quem ousaria quebrar seu silêncio?

Neji tornou a ler seu jornal, na esperança que as batidas cessassem e ele pudesse voltar ao seu prelúdio de devoção a velhas notícias. Mas as batidas continuaram, eram fracas e tentavam ao máximo serem silenciosas. Estranho, mas de qualquer forma, ele esticou as longas pernas, jogou o jornal em uma pilha de livros e seguiu até a porta, onde as batidas estavam mais fracas.

Girou a maçaneta e levou um supetão do ser, talvez humano, parado em sua porta. Estava encapuzado dos pés a cabeça. Já havia deduzido que era uma mulher quando viu as unhas pintadas de vermelho que trancaram sua porta. Não conseguia ver seu rosto quando ela virou-se para ele.

- Quem é você? Como ousa invadir minha casa, madame? Esta com as ideias fora da cabeça? – Neji pensava que se fosse rude, a figura logo sairia de sua casa e o deixaria em paz.

A moça aproximou-se com delicadeza, e repentinamente abaixou o capuz. Neji não conseguiu esboçar qualquer reação ao vê-la ali. Ficou estático enquanto ela sorria abertamente de sua afeição, e olhava para a casa desordenada do professor. Ela arrancou a capa e a jogou num canto qualquer, pois era quase impossível encontrar algo naquele pequeno salão.

Os cabelos soltos faziam milhares de cachos sobre seu vestido azul. O colar real preso ao seu pescoço a deixava intocável.

- Eu sabia que você jamais iria à aquele desfile patético! Sabia! – Ela desdenhou um sorriso, prendendo as mãos a cintura, num movimento sensual. Girou os olhos para as pilhas de louças e a bagunça tão bem organizada de Neji. – Pensei que você fosse o tipo de pessoa bibliotecária, mas acho que me enganei.

- Tenten... Digo, majestade... Ora bolas, que isso? A senhorita deveria estar no desfile! – Neji ajeitou os óculos de meia-lua e encarou Tenten, tentando ao máximo fingir desapontamento com suas recentes atitudes enquanto seu coração parecia querer rasgar seu peito.

O sorriso da moça afrouxou. Como era estúpida! Onde estava com a cabeça quando imaginou que Neji aceitaria uma visita sua enquanto ela deveria estar cumprindo seus deveres reais? Ele agiria como todos os outros; a condenaria por seus atos irresponsáveis e infantis.

- Eu fingi que estava indisposta, e vim te ver. – Ela abaixou os olhos, esperando mais uma condenação do homem que tanto ansiava por ver. Fitou sua unhas vermelhas, tão impecáveis quanto sua vida de realeza.

- Mas... Por que veio me ver? Poderia ter ido a tantos lugares disfarçada desse modo! Talvez uma praia! – Talvez Neji tenha protelado muito as palavras, porque Tenten exibiu uma risada sapeca enquanto andava pela pequena sala, folheando os montes de livros que Neji espalhava pelo cômodo. – Não pense que apoio ou aprovo o que fez, Tenten.

- Sei que não aprova, Neji. Ninguém aprovaria. Assim como ninguém entenderia o que é ser a filha do Rei da Inglaterra. Não há nada de divertido ou no mínimo feliz em ter um pai sem ausente, uma mãe morta e um irmão psicopata. – Ela murmurou tais horrores como se tudo fosse tão normal, que Neji assentiu ao impulso de pousar uma mão em seu ombro delicado. Ela parou, estática ao toque.

- Eu sinto muito. Mas não é certo fugir de sua vida. – Ele logo retirou a mão. Tenten virou-se para ele, e Neji desejou que ela jamais tivesse feito isso. Os olhos castanhos o encararam com tanta intensidade que foi preciso fazer muita força para desviar o olhar.

- Não estou fugindo, apenas me concedendo um desejo. Mas pelo visto, minha presença não o agrada. – Ela sibilou totalmente amargurada com as palavras de Neji. – Acho que chegou o momento de eu ir, professor Hyuuga. – O chamar de "professor Hyuuga" partiu os pensamentos murados de Neji, e sem pestanejar, ela a segurou.

- Não quero que vá. – Ele sussurrou baixo, quase inaudível.

- Então me deixe ficar aqui com você. – Ela lhe pediu numa súplica desesperada, e avançou sobre seus lábios.

Foi tão repentino para Neji. Um beijo. Finalmente o beijo que tanto desejou da morena mais linda da Inglaterra. Foi fácil arrancá-la do chão para que chegasse a altura de sua boca. Seus lábios pintados de vermelho manchavam a boca de Neji, marcando seu rosto num sabor morango. Tenten afagava seus cabelos negros, procurando desesperadamente por nada além do próprio dono. A ansiedade que os tomava provocava a violência de seus atos.

Neji a encostou na parede mais próxima e trocou sua boca por seu pescoço. Tenten combinava tantos perfumes por seu corpo que era difícil para Neji dizer qual era o melhor.

A bagunça era tanta pelo cômodo que Tenten mal conseguia enxergar onde estava a cama ou até mesmo o quarto. Desesperada por poder tocá-lo, ela começou a abrir os botões de sua camisa branca. Era tão mais fácil ver que Neji usava poucas roupas em casa, enquanto ela cedia a vestidos luxuosos até para dormir.

Ela arrancou a camisa do professor, exibindo a pele branca que fugia ao Sol. Neji era tão bonito quando mostrava o pescoço, e agora ela, a princesa Tenten, tinha o direito de ver a combinação de seu peito nu e seu pescoço. A moça abriu um sorriso, e beijou a curva do pescoço do rapaz, marcando mais um local de vermelho.

Foi ai que Neji parou, e se afastou da parede que os colava.

- Que foi? – Ela perguntou, um tanto irritadiça.

- Eu... O que estou fazendo? Você é a filha do Rei! Se souberem que simplesmente imaginei beijá-la, eu estou morto! Onde estou com a cabeça? Céus! – Neji passou as mãos pelo cabelo, exasperado, e deu as costas à princesa.

Uma veia pulsou na testa de Tenten.

- Hyuuga Neji, vire-se imediatamente. – Ela exigiu tão formalmente que Neji acatou a ordem da princesa. – Eu mesma irei condená-lo a forca se continuar a fugir de mim. Não há mais como evitar! Sentimos... Atração um pelo outro. – Ela corou fortemente ao pronunciar a última frase, mas continuou tão firme e ereta, que Neji perdeu o fio que guiava seus pensamentos.

Ele nem ao menos objetou. Voltou correndo para o canto onde ela se encontrava, que assustada com a violência dele, recuou. Neji a prendeu e a beijou com tanta ansiedade, que Tenten não teve ideia de como a parede não cedeu aos murros dele.

Neji a tomou nos braços e a conduziu a uma porta no fim de um peno corredor. Conforme mantinham as carícias e os beijos, as pilhas de livros caiam no chão, e os bolinhos de cuecas se espalhavam ainda mais. Tenten achava graça na bagunça de Neji, e ria todas as vezes que eles batiam em algum móvel imperceptível. Assim que chegaram à porta, ele a abriu. Era o quarto de Neji. Tão incrivelmente desorganizado quanto a sala e a cozinha, mas sem tantas bugigangas. Apenas uma cama desarrumada, um guarda roupa fechado e algumas roupas e livros jogados no chão.

Ela virou-se para Neji, e o admirou. Marcado de vermelho no pescoço e na boca. Os óculos de meia-lua estavam tortos, e suas frias pérolas exibiam um brilho incomum. Ele a observava abobado, talvez algo dentro dele ainda tentasse fazer com que ele não se deitasse com a filha do Rei, mas Tenten logo tratou de preencher todas as lacunas para que essas ideias continuassem mortas.

Ela esticou os braços e retirou seus óculos. Os depositou em cima da pilha de livros mais próxima, e beijou a face branca de Neji. O rapaz estranhou o ato tão carinhoso, mas foi impossível não ceder a tentação de beijá-la novamente. Mais beijos, mais carícias.

Ele esticou os longos dedos por suas costas e muito cautelosamente começou a despregar os fechos de seu vestido. Não demorou até que ele pudesse sentir as costas nuas e lisas da jovem. Os cabelos cacheados ondulavam por ali, e Neji afundou o rosto neles. Sentiu o perfume da tentação tão perto de si que jurou nunca mais confessar-se na igreja ou teria que rezar muitas Ave Marias. Ele cedeu a expectativa de deixar o vestido da princesa cair. Era cômica a ideia de que ela não usava nenhum tipo de roupa por baixo dos vestidos, apenas um par de meias brancas.

Ele tocou lhe lábios mais uma vez, e desceu sua boca pelo corpo de Tenten, a fim de explorar e fazer relatórios mentais da formosura que via e sentia. A fraca luz do Sol que penetrava pelo quarto era a que as cortinas laranja berrante lhe permitiam. Neji agradecia a Deus por ter um gosto tão horrível para decorações.

Seduziu-a pelos seios. Tão delicados e pequenos quanto a dona, que suspirava no prazer lancinante que sentia quando Neji os tocava, mordia e beijava. Os carinhos lhe pareceram tão rápidos quando aos beijos que ela marcou em sua barriga e suas coxas. Mas ele fez questão de ser o mais lento possível enquanto retirava seus sapatinhos de porcelana rosa. Ele passou os dedos por suas pernas esguias e passou a seu preocupar em arrancar suas meias. A lentidão com que puxava cada centímetro do tecido e depositava um beijo a cada vez em que via a pele livre eram uma tortura para a princesa que já não era mais tão controladora de suas atitudes.

Quanto Tenten se viu livre das meias, puxou Neji para cima e arrancou-lhe o cinto, enquanto ele mantinha os olhos vidrados na rapidez da moça. Ela o deixou nu com tanta facilidade que Neji anotou mentalmente que deveria perguntar onde ela aprendeu ser tão rápida. Eles se submeteram a abraços e beijos, e cada vez que seus corpos roçavam, havia gemidos e suspiros. Juntos eles cambalearam para a cama desarrumada, e cederam ao desejo de cair um sobre o outro, corpos grudados que ansiavam pelo momento que seria apenas um.

E então, Neji a tomou. Tenten reprimiu a vontade de gritar, e mordeu o ombro branco de Neji, que nem ao menos pensava em sentir a dor da mordida. Deixou que a alma seca e solitária morresse junto com seu medo de ser enforcado ou qualquer tipo de morte horrenda caso descobrissem seu amor secreto pela filha do Rei. Deixou que os suspiros o tomassem, que o suor escorresse por seu corpo, e que Tenten fosse sua mulher.

A sensação de união e o feitiço que os atacou naquele quarto foram únicos. Quando por fim foram separados pelo cansaço, Neji os enrolou num cobertor azul claro. Tenten voltou a abraça-lo com força, desejando impedir que ele pedisse que ela se fosse e ela tivesse que voltar para a infelicidade e mentiras que a aguardavam no palácio.

- Neji? – Ela sussurrou em meio aos pensamentos que metralhavam sua cabeça.

- Sim? – Ele tocou seus cabelos enquanto ela se ajeitava em seu peito, evitando o contato visual.

- Que vou fazer? – Ela tomou cuidado ao exemplificar que a consequência era unicamente dela, e que ele não estria envolvido no acontecido que poderia acontecer, no não que poderia negar-lhes a vida feliz.

Ele brincou com um cacho de seu cabelo, e seus olhos flutuaram para seu rosto, e de repente ele entendeu a súplica de sua pergunta.

- Acho que visto aos últimos fatos... – Ele começou a falar, totalmente acadêmico e empoleirado. – Deveríamos fugir. Não acredito que o Rei aceite um casamento de sua filha com um plebeu como eu.

Tenten arregalou os olhos e pulou na cama. Neji sentou na cama, e antes que pudesse falar algo, ganhou um beijo tão saboroso quanto os outros. Tão apaixonante que cedeu a vontade dos olhos de se fecharem e os lábios de apreciarem a gostosura de Tenten.

Depois que ela os separou, abriu um sorriso nervoso.

- Você fugiria comigo? Não! Não responda! Neji, eu tenho dinheiro! Muito dinheiro! E amigos! Poderíamos fugir para a América! E... – Ela falou com a mesma rapidez que arrancou as cuecas de Neji. Ele soltou uma gargalhada e a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Tenten, nada irá me impedir de ficar com você. Dinheiro não é o problema.

- Então, você irá lutar por mim? – Ela o fitou com seus enormes olhos castanhos.

- Com minha vida.

E dito isso, eles se enroscaram na cama por mais algumas horas, talvez algumas semanas, até que estivessem prontos para partir.

E partiram para longe, muito longe dos medos e da perseguição. Das condolências e da submissão. Sobreviveram às interrupções e surpresas, e acima de tudo, amaram um ao outro como a própria vida. Um amor longe de ser quebrável como a porcelana.

* * *

**Oi pessoal! Bom, eu me arrisquei de novo em NejiTen! Mas fazer o quê, são os amores da minha vida! **

**Bom, espero do fundo do meu coração que os leitores a apreciem com carinho. Desculpem os erros ortograficos! E podem criticar a vontade, é sempre bom aprender. **

**Beijinhos (:**


End file.
